Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a physical network capable of automatically exchanging data in real time between things each having a sensor and a communication chip without human intervention. In the IoT environment, devices (things) each having a sensor and a communication function are connected over the Internet to collect surrounding information, to exchange the surrounding information with other devices, and to make appropriate decisions.
That is, IoT means communication between things performing wired/wireless networking based on a sensor and a chip attached to an IoT device and is based on Bluetooth, near field communication (NFC), sensor data, a network, etc.
In particular, recently, IoT has been attracting attention because home appliances are controlled using a smartphone even out of doors, and application of IoT to vehicles has been actively attempted according to the concept of a smart car and a connected car.
As an example of such application, similarly to a geo-fence, a service for setting a boundary with respect to a specific point in advance, activating an IoT related service at a specific point when a vehicle enters the boundary from the outside and deactivating the IoT related service at a specific point when the vehicle leaves the boundary has been proposed. Such a service may be referred to as a welcome/goodbye service, which will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the concept of a general welcome/goodbye service.
Referring to (a) of FIG. 1, when a vehicle 10 enters a boundary 30 set along the radius of a predetermined distance from a house 20, IoT devices 40 such as lighting devices or home appliances may be turned on. In contrast, as shown in (b) of FIG. 1, when the vehicle 10 leaves the boundary 30, the IoT devices 40 may be turned off. If such a service is provided, necessary functions (e.g., a cooking function, an air conditioning/heating function, etc.) may be activated in advance when the passenger of the vehicle 10 returns home and unnecessary functions may be automatically deactivated when the passenger of the vehicle 10 leaves home.
However, in the general welcome/goodbye service, since the boundary is set along the radius of the predetermined distance from a specific point and whether or not the service is performed is determined depending on whether or not the vehicle passes through the boundary, an arrival time difference or user preference for an individual device according to entry direction is not considered. For example, the direction of approach to the boundary may be changed depending on whether the user comes home from work or returns home after leisure activities. The user may habitually stop by in the boundary according to the direction of approach. In this case, even if time-sensitive services (e.g., cooking, cooling/heating, etc.) may be activated in advance, when the time of returning home is delayed due to stopover, service provision stability may be deteriorated and energy may be wasted.